<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How to save a Life by nek0zawakun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505945">How to save a Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun'>nek0zawakun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's nothing going on between her and I." Gaara said coldly.<br/>Mei stopped in her tracks and listened.<br/>"Do not lie to me boy. I know about your secret meetings. It's not good for your imagine, Gaara. She's a distraction to you." Baki spoke loudly.<br/>*They are talking about me.* Mei thought not noticing her hands starting to shake.<br/>"There is nothing going on between us. She is simply a girl to pass the time with, nothing more. I promise it won't affect anything I do for this village." Gaara's voice was cold and emotionless as he spoke each word.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How to save a Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>How to save a Life [Gaara] for Lunanightwolf</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Today is the first day of training with Kazekage-sama!" Matsuri jumped on her place throwing her hands in the air. "Isn't that amazing?" she asked her sister.</p><p>Mei sat chewing her cereal and looking at the wall. She turned her head and gazed at Matsuri.</p><p>"I'm all excited." She said without any enthusiasm in her voice and continued to work on her cereal.</p><p>"Kazekage-sama is amazing and handsome and strong. He's so dreamy . . . and the way his beautiful green eyes shine it makes my..."</p><p>"...heart go <b><em>BANG</em></b>." Mei finished for her sister. "Matsuri you've said this too many times, seriously, cut it off."</p><p>Matsuri glanced at her sister. "Do you even know what love is? Have you ever felt it?"</p><p>Mei looked up and raised her eyebrows thoughtfully.</p><p>"No, I haven't. But I know for sure that what <em>you</em> are feeling for the Kazekage is not love, but obsession. Get over it." Mei got up and walked to the sink. She quickly washed the plates and dried her hands.</p><p>"I'm ready to go." She stated.</p><p>"You will go looking like <em>that</em>?" Matsuri asked nodding at Mei's outfit. Mei looked down at her clothes: baggy black pants, dark blue tank top, black boots, bandages on her hands and belt around her waist that her large pants in the right place.</p><p>"Umm yeah."</p><p>"No fashion sense among other things." Matsuri commented walking out.</p><p>Mei followed her sister rolling her eyes. When they got to the training grounds Gaara was already waiting for them. He was leaning on the tree with his eyes closed. Sisters stopped a bit further away and looked at their teacher.</p><p>"Come closer." His deep voice rang in their ears. The girls obeyed and walked closer. He looked up with his arms crossed on his chest. His gaze first fell on Matsuri then on Mei. She returned his gaze with her blank one making him raise a non-existent eyebrow.</p><p>"I am Gaara, as you two already know. What are your names?"</p><p>"Matsuri and this is my sister Mei." Matsuri spoke for both of them.</p><p>Mei did not mind much. She was not in the mood for talking.</p><p>"I see, and what are you capable of doing?" Gaara asked his eyes fixed on Mei.</p><p>"Well, I can..." Matsuri went on and on about what she could and could not do. Mei sighed and sat down on the ground; she rested her chin on her knees thinking when her thoughts were interrupted by someone's cough.</p><p>"Are we boring you?" Gaara questioned calmly. Mei did not reply. She stared blankly at the red head. He sighed quietly.</p><p>"What are your skills?" Gaara asked looking down at her.</p><p>"I control water, but mainly work with weapons." she simply replied looking away from her new sensei.</p><p>Mei hated to admit that her sister was right. He was gorgeous. The most gorgeous guy she had ever seen. Mei suddenly felt very warm, to the point where she felt nauseous. She did not know what that feeling was, but she knew that she was not ready for it.</p><p>* * *</p><p>
  <b>Four months later</b>
</p><p>Gaara sat under the tree waiting for his students. Matsuri and Mei. Mei! His beautiful, talented student. She was all a guy could dream of and she was his. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes.</p><p>Mei and Gaara got together a month ago. They kept their relationship secret to avoid all the questions and comments. It happened during their training. Matsuri was sick and could not come so Mei had to go alone.</p><p>
  <em>"Good morning Mei." Gaara spoke looking at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good morning Kazekage-sama." Mei bowed a little. "My sister won't be coming today, she is ill." Mei said taking a few steps back from her sensei.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He nodded and took a few steps back. They got into their fighting positions.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Attack." Gaara ordered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Giganami no Jutsu." Mei yelled sending a power blast of water at Gaara. He formed a sand barrier around him so no water could pass through. Gaara stretched his hand sending the sand after Mei. She jumped aside just in time.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Clistonami no Jutsu." Mei pointed her hand at his forming a water hand. It rushed towards Gaara and was about to cover him when it met his sand hand. The hands wrestled while the owners stared at each other without a single word.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Eventually Gaara's sand crashed Mei's water and it sunk into the ground. Before she could perform another jutsu the sand wrapped around her wrists and pulled her towards Gaara. He looked into her eyes admiring them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You are getting better." He stated making her sweat drop.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I wasn't doing badly in the first place." She retorted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sometime his comments pissed her off big time. Gaara smirked. He actually smirked at her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You are stubborn Mei,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah well, and you are self-centred noodle who thinks that everybody is stealing his breathing space." her voice slightly trembled when she spoke those words. It was what she thought but Mei never meant to say her thoughts out loud.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You know what I can do to you for what you said?" Gaara asked his eyes sparking with anger and pain.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mei looked into his eyes regretting her words, not because she was scared of him, but because of the pain she saw in his eyes. She nodded quietly still looking into his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gaara released her from his sand and turned around.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Leave." He said emotionlessly walking away from her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mei looked at his walking figure, her heart beating faster with his every step. She took off and ran after him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"KAZEKAGE-SAMA!" she yelled.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gaara froze in place not turning around. Mei walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder. Gaara turned his head and looked at her hand on his shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm sorry Kazekage-sama, I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I shouldn't have said that." She said quietly her voice full of guilt. He stayed quiet. Mei walked around and stood in front of him. She looked into his eyes biting her lip hard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Stop biting your lip so hard, it will bleed." Gaara said taking a step foreword.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mei stopped biting her lip. Her throat suddenly became dry and her heartbeat sped up from the closeness of her sensei. She could almost feel his breath on her lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I think I have to go," she said turning around hurriedly. She felt a cold hand on her warm one which made her stop.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mei," Gaara spoke sounding a bit desperate to stop her from leaving.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, Kazakage-sama?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's Gaara,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Okay... Gaara."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I want to tell you that I..." he took a deep breath. "Would you like to go out with me tonight?" he blurted out quietly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mei's eyes widened with shock and happiness.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'd love to." She replied as quietly as him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tonight, near the fountain at 9pm." Gaara said rubbing her hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'll be there," she breathed out and walked away feeling lightheaded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Good evening," Mei said timidly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gaara looked up and his jaw dropped to the ground. Mei wore a light red dress which went up to her knees and revealed a lot of her cleavage, a pair of matching red sandals and a plain silver necklace. Her hair was done up but some of her curls fell around her beautiful, tanned face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She stood nervously rubbing her hands together.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why are you so quiet? This *ouch* this doesn't suit, right?" she mumbled tripping over her own feet. "If it looks ridiculous, I can go back and ..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You look beautiful, Mei." Gaara finally spoke recovering from his shock.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Seriously?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm glad." Mei smiled casually.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gaara walked over and handed her a single red rose.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"My brother says girls like it when guys give them flowers. I don't know why, but if it works,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thank you, it's wonderful." Mei accepted the flower and sniffed it. Its aroma was intoxicating.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gaara took her hand and walked her to the fountain. Mei sat on the edge and looked into the clear water.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mei, what I was trying to tell you back there at the training grounds is that I ... enjoy your company." Gaara said looking away.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Me's heartbeat sped up. She could not believe her ears. The girl got up and placed a hand on his cold cheek. She stroked it gently with her fingertips, enjoying the feel of his smooth skin. Gaara allowed it. He craved her touch. He savoured it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Gaara,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gaara waited. His face reflected no emotion, but deep inside he feared rejection.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I enjoy your company too." With that her lips connected with his. He was taken aback but quickly regained himself and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. She cupped his face deepening the kiss while he massaged her waist. Mei ran her fingers through his hair. It was surprisingly soft. She licked his bottom lip asking for entrance and he granted it with pleasure. The time has stopped, as the kiss consumed them. Kissing Gaara was wonderful; it made her feel safe, secure, and extremely wanted. Mei did not want the moment to end.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After some time, they both broke away gasping for air. Mei rested her head on his chest while his hands were wrapped around her waist protectively.</em>
</p><p>Gaara watched the girls approaching him smiling and laughing about something. His lips curled into a smile of his own. His eyes followed Mei. She looked vibrant, like a ray of light.</p><p>"Good morning." He said standing up and walking over them.</p><p>"Good morning KAZEKAGE-SAMA!!" Matsuri screamed happily.</p><p>"Good morning," Mei said with a small smile creeping on her face.</p><p>Gaara was about to say something when someone interrupted.</p><p>"Kazekage-sama, Baki-sama needs to see you now." The man with dark blue hair said and disappeared as suddenly as he appeared.</p><p>"Looks like you will not have training today. You may leave." Gaara said walking away to Baki's office.</p><p>
  <b>meanwhile</b>
</p><p>Mei and Matsuri walked home arguing about something when the same man with blue hair appeared in front of them.</p><p>"Mei, Baki-sama needs to speak to you now."</p><p>"Okay." Mei looked surprised that <em>THE</em> Baki desired to speak to her. She said goodbye to her sister and quickly made her way to his office not wanting to make him wait any longer than he should. When she entered the building, a tall man showed to Baki's office. She thanked him and was about to knock when she heard angry voice coming from the other side. She wanted to leave when a sudden phrase said by a familiar voice stopped her.</p><p>"There's nothing going on between her and I." Gaara said coldly.</p><p>Mei stopped in her tracks and listened.</p><p>"Do not lie to me boy. I know about your <em>secret</em> meetings. It's not good for your imagine, Gaara. She's a distraction to you." Baki spoke loudly.</p><p>*<em>They are talking about me</em>.* Mei thought not noticing her hands starting to shake.</p><p>"There is nothing going on between us. She is simply a girl to pass the time with, nothing more. I promise it won't affect anything I do for this village." Gaara's voice was cold and emotionless as he spoke each word.</p><p>"Now that's what I wanted to hear my boy." Baki responded and Mei could swear that she heard him smirk.</p><p>*<em>A girl to pass the time with he says</em>?* Mei thought feeling the tears running down her cheeks. She clenched her fists when the door suddenly opened and Gaara walked out.</p><p>"Mei...What are you doing here?"</p><p>"None of your concern Kazekage-sama." She replied angrily wiping her tears away. She started quickly walking away when he grabbed her hand pulled her closer. Mei slapped his hands away in frustration and pain.</p><p>"What's wrong with you?" he finally snapped.</p><p>"Find another 'girl to pass the time with'." She retorted angrily. Gaara's eyes widened in realisation that she heard their conversation.</p><p>"Mei, let me explain." He started, but she interrupted.</p><p>"Explain nothing." She pushed past him. He grabbed her arm and yanked her back.</p><p>"You're not going anywhere." He hissed angrily. She slapped his hand, scraping it with her nails, leaving blood trails from her nails.</p><p>"Never touch, you hear me? Never." She hissed and disappeared.</p><p>
  <b>Two Years Later</b>
</p><p>"COME ON NARUTO, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Mei yelled at her boyfriend who was still in his bed snoring.</p><p>"Just five more minutes Tsunade-sama," he mumbled.</p><p>Mei gawked, feeling her temples starting to pulsate.</p><p>"Tsunade-sama? Now I know what he dreams of at night." She chuckled.</p><p>"GET YOUR ASS UP NARUTO!"</p><p>"OKAY, OKAY I'M UP. HERE I AM ONCE AGAIN,"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah you are torn into pieces." She finished for him, laughing. Naruto smirked and pulled her onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.</p><p>"Good morning sunshine." He whispered into her ear.</p><p>"Good morning. Breakfast?"</p><p>"You know it." They both laughed and walked into the kitchen. Naruto sat opposite Mei and helped himself with the food.</p><p>"Kakashi-sensei came an hour ago, he wanted to see you. He said it was something important." Mei said watching him eat.</p><p>They have started dating almost a year ago. When Mei just got to Konoha she had nowhere to go. Naruto was kind enough to offer her a shelter and she gladly accepted. They became friends and soon he asked her to her his girlfriend. Mei agreed wanting to forget the past and look into the future. She loved Naruto. He was kind and warm. Yet she wondered if her love was the one, he craved from her. The one that he deserved.</p><p>"Okay, I'll go see him." Naruto said finishing his food. He got dressed and walked to the door. He wrapped his arms around her lovingly and pulled her closer. She smiled at him and pecked his lips.</p><p>"Be back soon." She whispered.</p><p>"I will." He whispered back and exited the house.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Naruto came back late at night. He looked upset almost broken. Mei hurried towards him with a worried look on her face. "What happened?" she asked with worry in her voice.</p><p>Naruto sat down on the bed with his head in his hands.</p><p>"Akatsuki, they've got the Kazekage from the Sand Village. Gaara. His brother was poisoned and is now dying, if we won't hurry and get there he..." his voice broke as he stared at the wall in front of him.</p><p>Mei's mouth felt dry. A cold wave washed over her.</p><p>"Take me with you." Mei clenched onto Naruto's arm. "I was born in the Village of Sand I know the fastest route to get there. I can be of use." Her voice was pleading.</p><p>Naruto nodded and laid on the bed, dragging the girl with him.</p><p>"When are we leaving?" she asked.</p><p>"Tomorrow morning." He replied. Naruto closed his eyes brought the girl closer. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling her calming scent. She heard him sigh. Mei closed her eyes waiting for Naruto to fall asleep. The heart was racing in her chest. Naruto's breathing deepened and she relaxed a little in his arms. Mei turned away from the blonde and opened her eyes, feeling the moisture start to accumulate in the corners. Mei sniffled quietly and whispered, "<em>Gaara</em>."</p><p>* * *</p><p>When they got to the Sand Village, they were greeted by Baki and the rest of the soldiers. Baki looked up and down at Mei making her glare back at him and showed to Kankuro's room. Sakura examined him hurriedly and looked up with a quiet sigh.</p><p>"The poised used is new. I've never come across it before," she said seriously. "Whatever it is, it's killing him quickly. We need to drain it out of him."</p><p>"How exactly are we going to do that?" Baki asked desperately.</p><p>"We'll need water. A lot of water." Sakura said. The soldiers hurried out and soon ten buckets full of water were placed next to the bed. Sakura kneeled and put her hands in the first bucket, causing the water to bubble and evaporate into a fizzy cloud. She carefully moved the over Kakuro's body when Mei spoke.</p><p>"Wait." the girl gulped. "Hold on."</p><p>Everybody looked at her, some with curiosity others with suspicion.</p><p>"If you use normal water, it won't help. It will absorb the poison yes, but it will be too slow, and he will die." she explained, feeling something scape against her dry throat as she spoke.</p><p>"What do you recommend?" Sakura asked quickly.</p><p>Mei walked over and half emptied one of the buckets. She bit her thumb and let a couple of blood drops dissolve in the water. Dark purple light eradiated from her hand, colouring the water.</p><p>"Dark water," Temari whispered.</p><p>"Use this. It will absorb the poison faster and help him restore the damaged cells." Mei said taking a few steps back.</p><p>Sakura nodded and got to work. After a couple of hours Kankuro groaned and opened his eyes. He looked at everyone in the room, his gaze stopping at Mei.</p><p>"You," he said pointing his hand weakly at her. "Gaara told me about you,"</p><p>Everybody's gazes turned towards her. Mei felt a sudden burning inside, but she ignored it. "He is delusional." She said shaking her head nervously. Kankuro furrowed his eyebrows and turned to face Naruto.</p><p>"Uzumaki Naruto, get my brother back. He believes in you. I do too." he said weakly, before fainting.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Mei stood next to Kakashi and the rest watching Sasori's grandmother perform a life exchanging jutsu. Mei crossed her fingers and bit her lip praying for it to work. "I don't have enough chakra," the old woman said. Mei and Naruto walked over at the same time and placed their hands on hers. She looked at them and smiled.</p><p>"You two are brave young people." She whispered and continued.</p><p>Soon her body went numb and she slowly closed her eyes. Sakura hugged the old woman with tears running down her cheeks. Mei stood up and walked back to her place. Gaara's body shifted and his eyes opened.</p><p>"Uzumaki Naruto," he whispered. Naruto greeted him with a small smile and nodded. He squeezed Gaara's shoulder supportively and got up making his way to Mei.</p><p>"He's alive, Mei. He's alive." he yelled lifting her light body in the air and spinning her around. Mei smiled weakly holding onto his shoulders. Naruto pecked her lips lightly.</p><p>"<em>Mei</em>," Gaara's voice trembled. Everybody turned their gazes at him. Naruto put her down and also glanced at Gaara. Shock reflected in the redhead's eyes as he looked at the girl standing next to the blonde.</p><p>"Gaara-kun, do you Mei?" Naruto asked.</p><p>Gaara nodded.</p><p>"I was his student before I left the Village." Mei hurried to explain before any questions followed. There were 'ohs' and 'ahs' coming from all directions.</p><p>"Wow. The world does work in mysterious ways." Naruto smiled rubbing the back of his head. "Mei-chan is my girlfriend now."</p><p>Gaara clenched his fists and nodded still looking at her. When they got back to the Sand Village there was a big ceremony for Sasori's grandmother. People cried and expressed their gratitude and feeling towards the old woman. When the ceremony was over the villagers returned to their homes, still in a state of mourning. Naruto and Mei made their way to the Kazekage's house, where they shared a room.</p><p>"I'm going for a walk." Mei said smiling lightly at the blonde, who was getting ready to head to bed.</p><p>"Do you want me come with you?" Naruto asked.</p><p>"I'd like to go alone," she said guiltily, looking into his eyes. Naruto's warm smile made her heart ache.</p><p>"Okay." He kissed her cheek and got in bed, quickly falling asleep.</p><p>Mei walked to the fountain where Gaara first confessed his feelings to her and sat down on the edge. She felt a tear roll down her cheek, but she quickly brushed it away. She could not forget the moments they've spend together. She still loved him. With all her heart and she hated herself for not being honest with Naruto. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she did not hear the person coming behind her.</p><p>"Mei," he whispered making her jump on her place and look around. Gaara stood there with his hands bandaged. He looked weak. "Mei," he whispered again.</p><p>Mei got up and took a couple of steps back.</p><p>"Kazekage-sama," she bowed.</p><p>He walked over and grabbed her hands. She tried to break free, but he held her firmly.</p><p>"Please let go of me Kazekage-sama,"</p><p>"<em>Gaara</em>," he whispered into her ear. "It's <em>Gaara</em>."</p><p>"<em>Don't touch me</em>," she did not stutter. Mei pulled her hands away and took a few steps back.</p><p>"I love you." Gaara's voice was blunt. "I've missed you." He took a step foreword while she took one backwards. Mei swallowed hard, forcing herself to look away from his piercing eyes.</p><p>"Stop it. I do not want to hear it." she hissed and ran. Gaara chased her. His arms wrapped around her. Mei struggled causing the redhead to lose balance and drop on the ground on top of her.</p><p>"I don't like you." She said quietly. "I want you to let go."</p><p>"You don't." his hot breath tickled her ear. "We both know it." he buried his face in the crook of her neck. "Why did you agree to be Naruto's girlfriend?" his voice sounded hurt and angry at the same time.</p><p>"None of your concern," she snapped fighting with his hands.</p><p>"Why did you leave me?"</p><p>"Stop ruining my life. Just let me be." Mei's struggles weakened. "I'm happy with Naruto." Her quiet voice echoed in his ears.</p><p>"He will never love you the way I do," Gaara said leaning closer to her face.</p><p>"He will never do what you did either, so just <em>back off</em>." she placed her hands on his chest and pushed him away.</p><p>"You never <em>allowed me</em> to explain." He responded hastily. Gaara caught her hands and pressed his lips to them in a gentle meaningful kiss.</p><p>"I <em>don't need</em> your excuses." She hissed. "Stop <em>this</em>." Mei pulled her hands back, but he held them firmly.</p><p>"Too bad." His lips found her palms.</p><p>"No," Mei struggled violently; she brought her knee up, trying to knee him in the stomach but Gaara caught her leg and tucked it under his weight. She caught both of her hands and pinned them to the ground.</p><p>"Stop moving already and let me explain." He barked angrily.</p><p>Mei froze, startled by his tone. Gaara looked at her body beneath him. He wanted nothing more but to wrap his arms around her and kiss her. To know that she was his. To tell her how much he loved her, but he knew he could not. "I'm sorry Mei. I only said that for Baki to leave you and I alone. If I did not re-assure him, he would not stop bothering us and you would be in danger. I am sorry I had to put it <em>that way</em>, but in the moment, I could not come up with anything better. I love you." He said brushing his lips across her cheek.</p><p>He let go of her arms and sat up. Mei did the same. She believed him. She didn't want to, but she did.</p><p>"I forgive you." She whispered.</p><p>Gaara looked at her face and smiled lightly. He reached for her face but stopped mid-air. She nodded letting him know that it was okay. He caressed her cheek with his hand and moved closer. He rested his hands on her shoulder then started massaging them. suddenly he pulled her closer and crashed his lips on hers. She was taken aback but his impatience. Gaara did not lose a second, his lips were moving on hers hungrily, desperately wanting the girl to kiss back. And she did.</p><p>Mei closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck returning the kiss. Gaara explored her mouth, memorizing every inch of it. She moaned quietly into the kiss making him smile against her lips. He pulled her on his lap and pulled down the straps of her dress. He kissed her neck then her collar bone then above her left breast. She clenched his shoulders, enjoying the sensation from his gentle hands and obsessive kisses. She wanted him just as much as he wanted her, but she could not do continue. The thought of sleeping Naruto haunted her. She felt guilty and ashamed.</p><p>"Gaara," she called his name. "Stop, I can't do this. It's unfair and cruel to Naruto." She whispered pulling back the straps of her dress and fixing herself. She stood up and straightened her dress.</p><p>"I'm sorry." With that she mouthed and hurried away and this time Gaara did not stop her.</p><p>* * *</p><p>The next day Gaara walked into Kankuro's room to check how his brother was recovering.</p><p>"I'm doing great." Kankuro smiled cheerfully. His face without the paint looked pale and tired.</p><p>"I'm glad to hear that." Gaara returned his smile.</p><p>"Konoha team came to visit me earlier, since they are leaving today." Kankuro said, carefully studying his brother's face.</p><p>"What? But they were supposed to stay for another two days." Gaara said rising to his feet.</p><p>"I know, but they said something came up." Kankuro shrugged.</p><p>"When are they leaving then?" Gaara asked desperately.</p><p>"Now," Kankuro replied. His brothers tensed posture told him everything he needed to know. "Just go."</p><p>Gaara stormed out of the room and ran to the guestroom Naruto and Mei shaired. It was empty. They were gone. Gaara sat on the bed with his head in his hands feeling empty and deceived. Mei was gone from his life once again and this time he had no right to chase after her.</p><p>"Mei," her name rolled off his tongue, as he closed his eyes threw his head back.</p><p>"Looking for me?" a familiar voice said. Gaara's eyes shot up and he rose to his feet. The girl stood right in front of him, with her hands interlocked behind her. An awkward smiled played on her lips. Gaara moved closer, not believing his eyes.</p><p>"I thought you left me again," he whispered, hugging her tightly. His chin rested on her head. He felt his heart finally in the right place.</p><p>Mei looked up at him and gazed into his eyes. "I wouldn't dare." She smiled brushing her lips against his.</p><p>"But Naruto,"</p><p>"I've told him everything." She whispered against his lips. "He understood."</p><p>Gaara swallowed the lump in his throat. "Does that mean that you are <em>mine</em> now?"</p><p>"I am <em>not</em> your <em>property</em>," she pointed her finger at his chin. "But I am <em>yours</em>."</p><p>"As I am yours," their eyes closed and lips connected in a promising kiss. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>